


St. George and the Dragon

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith thinks about heroes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. George and the Dragon

I often wonder if I’m on some kind of quest. I don’t see myself as particularly ‘heroic’. Certainly, I’m no St. George on the lookout for dragons. And yet… the dragon we face is terrifying, and slaying it will take every ounce of strength that we can muster.

Daniel as the dragon? Me as St. George?

Kurdy would laugh his ass off. And Jeremiah? He’d finally be convinced that I **am** totally delusional.

We’re not heroes. But we all may be forced to wear the mantle of St. George in time. This dragon will not leave us any other choice.


End file.
